


Color to Black and White with Death

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender





	1. Pt. 1

Colorful to Black and White with Death

Dave had asked Jake to take John out so that he could get everything situated, that's all it was. He nervously held the blue felt box on both hands, where the perfect silver band stayed. 

SMASH

Dave jumped, turning to see Dirk surrounded by glass shards and some kind of drink he can't place. "Dirk?" He slipped the box in his back pocket, rushing forward to help his bro, and brushing the glass into his palms. "You okay?"

"No colors—what-what happened?" Dirk glanced up, and Dave caught his brother's bright orange eyes. Fear. He was terrified, terrified of what could have happened to Jake. 

And then Dirk's eyes were grey, along with his skin, and hair. "No, no, no, nonononono!" Dave scrambled back, his hands gripping his hair. "No, no, please... I-I..." 

RING

RING

The door was swung open to reveal two EMTs standing on the front porch. "Are there two Mr. Strider's at this residence?" 

"Uh... Yes, my name is Dave, and Dirk's in the kitchen. Are Jake and John alright? I can't see—can't see colors no more." 

"I'm sorry, sir. They're in the--"

"Can I see them? I need to--"

"Sir, I'm sorry, we can't let you."

"Why not, he's my boyfriend, and I was...I was going to..."

"Sir, we can't let you," the taller man said. 

"Dirk, EMTs are here. They got English and Egderp." 

"They have them? I'm fuckin'--"

"Sir, that's not--"

"They are our soulmates, asshole."

"Sir, it's the rules."

Dirk stepped forwards, eyes glowing as he pushed Dave back with a hand on his shoulder. "Fuck the rules, rules are shit. Let us see Jake and John." Dirk held his katana in hand, partially showing to the EMTs. 

"Uh-uh..." The men glanced at each other, before nodded hesitantly. Dave and Dirk pushed passed the two EMTs, running to the ambulance waiting outside in the street. 

"Open the fucking door," Dave commanded, and the back door was pulled open. 

Under a grey sheet lay a light grey man with black glasses, and messy black hair. His shirt was covered with the grey fabric, but Dave knew exactly what he was wearing. The colors flickered back, stopping as fast as they came. 

"Charge the defibrillator now. Whatever you haven't used yet, go to the next setting. Go now." 

"I can't listen to you, sir."

"I can see him flickering, now just... Do this." 

"Where's Jake?" Dirk asked suddenly, and the katana was pressed against the man's throat. "Charge the defibrillators, a'ight?" 

"Sir, I--"

"A'ight?" 

-:-:-

Half an hour before, Jake and John were just walking down the street, across town from where Dave and Dirk were. "I've always wanted to marry Dave," John said on the offhand, his blue eyes turning from a soft and calm look, to him glaring at the road. "But he's been coming back home really late, and leaving earlier in the mornings than I do, and his hours don't start until two hours after mine, and then this evening, before you came over, he seemed super excited for something, and he was hiding his hands from me. I mean, he knows we're soulmates, so maybe--"

"John, it isn't what you think. He loves you, but I can't tell you what's happening tonight. We can head home in a few minutes, and it'll all be explained, and it'll be amazing to see your face."

"W-What? Jake? What d'you mean? I'm gonna ask him to marry me, once we get back. I feel like we're growing away from each other, so marriage should bring us back, right?" 

'This'll be hilarious.'

"Of course it will, John." Jake was suddenly tugged into the alleyway they were passing, and John was tugged in seconds later. 

"Wallets, now, and we might just let you out alive." the man's voice was hoarse, angry, and slightly desperate, John noted. 

"John! I know you promised not to do it again, but you gotta!"

"I can't! I can't after what happened to Dave and Dirk's Bro! It was my fault and I can't have more people die cause of me!" 

"Do you want to live through today?"

"Very much so, but Dirk loves you, and you're not supposed to die!"

"Both of you, give me your wallets!"

"No! Back off—" the air around John, Jake, and the mugger guy picked up, pushing the mugger against the brick wall the air died down, and Jake and John both began sprinting away. "D'you have your pistols with you?"

"No," Jake sighed, deftly out of breath from the air being sucked from his lungs during John's angry outburst of the Windy Thing, and from sprinting. Jake glanced behind them, shouted, "WATCH OUT," before John fell into the gate of the restaurant that had an outdoor eating area. 

BANG

John glanced up from his shoved fall, to see Jake on the pavement and bleeding heavily from a gunshot wound. 

"Someone call 9-1-1! Please! Someone! My friend's been--"

BANG

"Hello, yes, I'm calling from the corner of 20th and Street Street in Small, Texas, sir. A man, seeming to be in his mid-twenties, has been shot and is bleeding heavily——two men! Two men have been shot, both in mid-twenties and bleeding heavily. I don't know who shot the men, I'm only a bystander and the man has a black mask on. Come quick." 


	2. Pt. 2

Colorful to Black and White with Death pt. 2

Dave jumped with each shock plunged into John's body, after each time of him not responding, he'd tell the man to go higher. 

One more. 

The jolt of electricity into John Egbert, and the man's chest shot into the air. "C'mon, Egderp. C'mon. You gotta--"

"No pulse, Mr. Strider." 

"Go again."

"Yes, sir." 

Another jolt of electricity. Another risen chest. Color seeped into his world, and Dave rushed forwards to the resoundingly calm beeps of his boyfriend's heart. 

...beep...beep...beep...beep...

"John..." 

-:-:-

Jake's chest shot into the air once more, Dirk staring at the grey man with the black hair, and the grey glasses, and white shirt with dark grey that was definitely blood on the man's shirt. His katana was held against the EMT's chest, telling him not to stop until it fucking worked. 

The highest quantity able to be used. 

"Clear."

The last jolt of electricity. The last jolt of Jake's chest. 

No color. 

None at all. 

"Go again."

"Sir, we can't. We're at highest quantity."

"Go. Again."

"I cannot. Do. So. Sir. I understand you loved this man, but I can't--"

"I have been trying to say that I love him for three fucking years. You will try again, so I can actually say it to a live man!" 

"No, sir. I cannot do so."

"You will anyway."

"Sir, we've done everything we can."

-:-:-

"I was gonna ask you to marry me, Dave. I think the ring fell out of my pocket when I fell."

"It's okay." Dave chuckled. "I got a ring right here for ya." 

-:-:-

Dave held John's hand, keeping the man steady as the two ran to the second ambulance, where Dirk stood, over Jake with his pointy sunglasses off and shattered over his hands. Red pooled from Dirk's palms and fingers, and salty water mixed with the red. 

"Dirk—is Jake--"

"He's not responding."

"Dirk, I'm sorry," John whispered. 

"It's... It's fine, I guess." 

"You don't seem fine, Bro."

"I'm fine, got it?" 

"...Alright..." 

-:-:-

There was a funeral held for Jake English, who was only 25, but of course, age doesn't matter for death. 

It was sunny that day, as if the world were teasing Dirk, Dave, and John for having a death in their small and strange family. 

Karkat was there, but he was one of the only people that showed up. Not many people specifically cared for Jake, not many people cared for the Striders. Jade was there, her now-short hair waving in the slight wind. John, Dave, Dirk, Jade, and Karkat all stood around the green painted coffin, all silent and squinting against the bright sun. 

"...Dave, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, John. I don't know."


End file.
